Spring Time and Gold
by inuyashababe1598
Summary: Oneshot. KagInu. Kagome and Inuyasha feel the refreshing effects of spring time.


Spring Time and Gold

Ok this is my first fan-fic so forgive me if it is lacking in any areas. Flames and/or constructive criticism are excepted. This is a oneshot and I have no current plans to update.

* * *

Kagome sat back as dusk slowly advanced on the three traveling companions. It was spring time and the fireflies had just begun to emerge into the world again. She took a deep breath and gazed at the beautiful forest illuminated by tiny dancing lights. Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha had decided with the others to split up and seek leads to where the jewel shards might be. It had been at least a few weeks since she had seen her other friends but she knew in her heart that they would be ok. 

Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha. A small smile graced her lips as she saw him catch one of the fireflies and gaze at it with a child like sparkle in his eyes. She slowly stood up, as not to wake the sleeping kit at her side, and made her way to the one she held so dear in her heart.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Kagome said gazing at the beautiful forest and tiny lights again.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, trying as usual to be the tough guy everyone was supposed to think he was. But not her, not Kagome, she saw past all of that. She was the one that had been there form the start, no matter how horrible things got, she was there.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stared off into the forest with a beautiful gleam in her eyes. The stars made her glow and the night air made her spirit come alive. She had that cute little smile she got when she felt alive. All of the years of jewel shard hunting had sometimes taken that smile away, when someone was injured or in pain, but now it had seemed to come more often. _Maby…no it couldn't be… She wouldn't get that excited about something like that. _

Kagome felt like dancing in the light of the full moon. She hadn't felt this alive in a long time. _Its him… He makes me feel like this._ She realized as she gazed at Inuyasha. His eyes were glowing more than usual, only making them more stunning. Her smile grew.

"Inuyasha?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said not looking away form the forest.

"Lets go for a walk….Please?" She said getting up and holding out her hand with the smile she knew he couldn't resist.

"Alright." He said to Kagome's surprise.

As they walked they could feel each other's glances. Kagome began to hum one of the songs she had herd in her time with out even thinking about it.

"Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon"

"That's a good song." Kagome mumbled to herself as she swayed to the rhythm of the night.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh, just a song," Kagome said as she began to dance to her own words.

"All my time is froze in motion,  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more,

Don't let me let you go,

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well,

Here's to the nights we felt alive,

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry,

Here's to goodbye,

Tomorrows gonna come to soon."

Inuyasha smiled as he watched everything he had come to care about dance in the beautiful light of the evening sky. _Maby it is being with me that would make her feel like this. _He thought with hope as she twirled around in the night.

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha who was still watching her. She was beaming, she hadn't felt so alive in years, and it was all thanks to him.

"Come on, we should start heading back," Inuyasha said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, look!" She said with excitement as she pointed to the night sky.

They both looked in amazement at the thousands of shooting stars that were streaking along the night sky.

"Quick make a wish!" Kagome said as she thought of her wish. _I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel. _She wished with her eyes closed. _But I don't know how he feels…does he still love Kikio?_

_I wish I could stay with her for as long as she wants to do so. _He wished as he looked upon her delicate face that shone with the radiance that was unique to Kagome. _But who would want to be with someone like me….I've let her down countless times… I don't disserve someone like her. _Inuyasha thought with a dejected sigh.

Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha staring at her the way he only did when he knew for certain that no one else was looking. _His eyes,_ she thought, _I can see everything by looking into his eyes. _She realized as they both blushed and turned away.

_Its now or never…_ Inuyasha told himself as he hesitantly stepped up to Kagome.

Kagome felt a strong pair of arms close around her and instantly recognized the hands of the person the arms belonged to. She smiled and turned around to see him, the one she loved so much, where she had wanted to him to be for far too long.

"Beautiful night isn't it." Kagome said looking into the amber eyes that seemed to glow with all the passion she knew Inuyasha held inside.

"Yes, yes it is." Inuyasha said placing a light kiss on Kagome's forehead before taking her hand and continuing their walk in the fresh spring air.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuysaha or the lyrics to the song in my fan-fiction. The name is Here's to the Nights and it is writen by Eve 6. 


End file.
